faction boarding school
by FrozenDivergent
Summary: Tris is goin to a boarding school in Chicago because she hasn't had any friends since seventh grade... "he was my best friend and the he move half way through the school year." But what if she sees him again only does he remember her too?READ TO FIND OUT. FOURTRIS FOREVER
1. Chapter 1

**tris pov.**

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP _

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I'm not looking forward to today, because today my brother and I leave for FBS-faction boarding school.

My parents think it would be a great idea... especially for me. The last school I went I never had one friend except for when I was in seventh grade I had a best friend named Tobias

He was in eight grade I was in seventh he moved half way through the school year because of his dad's job.

I have never found another friend or best friend who would understand me for 3 1/2 years and now I'm starting my freshman year at a boarding school in Chicago

I get u take a shower then dry my hair and put on a grey peplum top and black shorts I put my hair in a bun and put chopstick on and slide my black lace Tom's on.

It seemed like a really long car drive from Colorado to Chicago but we finally got there.

Mom (Natalie prior) - I'm gonna miss u so much sweetie but this is for you own good.

Tris- I love u mom an I'll call u.

Dad (Andrew prior)- bye Beatrice see u soon.

Tris- daaad call me tris

Andrew p.- okay bea- I mean tris. Have fun

Tris- bye

After my parents left my brother and I went to go find our rooms. The school was divided into five buildings dauntless, erudite, amity, candor, and abingation. I was in the dauntless building an Caleb (my brother) is in erudite.

Caleb- see u later beatrice

Tris- k and its tris!

I walk to the dauntless building I have to go to room 1046 I finally found my room and the door is wide open. I walk in and I see one of the two beds is already taken.

"Hiii" a girl walking out of the bathroom says

Tris- hi I'm tris what's your name?

Girl- I'm Christina OMG I LOOOVE YOUR TOP

Tris- thanks... so your my roommate

Chris- yep SO WE HAVE TO BE BFFS FOREVER

I laugh to myself

Chris- why r u laughing IS THERE SOMETHING IN MY TEETH IS MY HAIR LOOKING WEIRD!

Tris- no, no, no it's just I've never really had a best friend or really friends

Chris-well u do now and your gonna have more to there is a party tonight on the roof an all my friends will be there so u have to come.

Tris- erm... okay

Chris- let's get ready! I'm so doings your make up.

I told her I didn't like ALOT of make up so she put a tiny bit of eyeliner, mascara, and a light red lip stick I kept my top in put Christina gave me tight black leggings to wear and my hair was still in a messy bun because I refused to straightened my hair (idk why) and then I wore black ankle booties.

We walked to the roof an on our way there Chris told me some stuff.

Chris-I think my friends are gonna like you. Let's see there is uriah, will my boyfriend, Peter but he isn't really considered a friend, Marlene, Lyn. Then there are a couple of sophomores we hang out with zeke, four, and Shauna.

Tris- four? Like the number?

Chris- ya no one knows his real name he keeps it a secret.

Tris-oh

We arrived at the party and there were tons of people there and I could already smell the beer-YUCK! I'm definitely not trying beer

Chris introduced m to evryone when I saw four he looked oddly familiar he said hi and everyone started to talk and ask me questions and stuff.

Zeke- sup! Want a beer?

Tris- erm... no thank I don't drink

Zeke- stiff (he said smirking)

Tris- ugh, whatever (rolling my eyes)

Zeke- whoa fiessty. Guys I like her she is a official group member.

Everyone "cheered" and laughed.

The party went on till about 1:30 in the morning then everyone went back to there dorms.

I snuck away and decided to go on a walk I found a little place with rocks and a waterfall. I sat down on a rock and looked up at the stars.

Then I heard my name...

Four- tris...?

Tris- four...? What r u doing here?

**fours pov.**

I went on walk to sit in my secret spot when I saw the new girl.. Tris?.. right?

She asked me what I was doing here

Four- I usually come here when I can't sleep what about u?

Tris- I couldn't sleep... but I was just about to leave... srry

Four- no, it's okay u can stay.

Tris- no it's okay I need to get some sleep.

She looked familiar but no.. I would remember those eyes

**tris pov.**

I ran back to my room and I swear I was gonna cry.. does he remember no he doesn't he would've said something... I got into my pajamas and got into bed without waking Christina I didn't get any sleep because I just kept thinking about one thing...

Four.

Is.

Tobias.

Eaton.

My Tobias is here. I held onto the necklace that had three flying raven on it. He gave it to me before he left.


	2. Chapter 2

**tris pov.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning still holding on to the necklace. 'Does he remember me' I whispered to myself.

I heard the shower running so, Christina must be taking a shower.

We still had 3 days untill our classes started. After Christina took a shower I got one. When I got out Christina was gone there was a note on th bathroom door.

_tris_

_Went to get breakfast meet me in the cafeteria_

_Christina_

I got dressed putting on a black sweater, jeans, and black uggs. I put on the raven necklace Tobias gave me but made shirt I was hidden so no one could see it. I put my hair in a high ponytail and left.

When I got there I saw that everyone was already there.

Tris- "hey guys"

Everyone-"hey"

I took a seat next to Christina and got a bagle and milk for breakfast.

Tobias/four- "hey"

Tris- "hey"

T/4- "so... did u have fun at the party?"

Tris- "yay why (I said rudely)"

T/4- "just asking.. jeez. Bad sleep?"

Tris-"u could say that" I rolled my eyes

I don't know why I snapped at him but I think I'm just annoyed he doesn't recognize me...

Zeke- "listen up. Candor or dauntless my place at 8:00"

There was a mixture of annoyed "k" s and "ugh fines"

T/4- " hey tris u going?"

Tris- "why do u care?" I said annoyed

T/4- "whts your problem. Did I do something to annoy u?"

With that I got up and left I was to upset tht he didn't know who i was. "I should just tell him... no I can't" I whispered silently to myself.

I decided to keep what I was wearing for Zeke`s little truth or dare "party"

All day I had just been thinking about the good time Tobias and i had together lol the time he said he would never...forget me, he promised by I guess he forgot :(.

I knocked on zekes door and everyone was already there.

Zeke- "hey guys tris is here we can start now!"

Zeke handed me a soda since I'm not trying beer YUCK! Everyone sat in a circle on Zeke s carpet.

Zeke- " I'll start since this is my place... okay um...Tris c or d."

Tris-"um dauntless.."

Zeke had an evil glint in eyes, oh God why did I get my self into..

Zeke-" I dare u to sit on fours lap" he says smirking.

Tris- "and if don't...?"

Zeke- " u have to remove an article of clothing"

I took off my jacket. To-four looks slightly hurt but I just roll my eyes.

Tris-" Christina candor or dauntless?"

Chris- "candor"

"PANSYCAKE" uriah yells

Everyone just rolls there eyes and laughs.

Tris- "okay um.. have u and will ever you know done the deed...?"

She just blushed and looked down

Everyone whistled catcals and "ooo s"

After a couple more dares and truths four asked me c or d

Tris-"truth and uriah don't even think about it!"

"Pansycake" he mumble under his breath. I just rolled my eyes and turned to four

T/4-" why are u annoyed at me and snapped at me this morning"

I thought I might cry I just got up and headed for the door but turned around yanked my necklace off and yelled "MAYBE THIS WILL HELP!"

**four pov.**

Tris just threw me something and yelled " MAYBE THIS WILL HELP"

I looked at the door confused and so did everyone ealse.

Zeke-" what the... what was that dude? What did she throw at u?"

T/4-"I don't know what the heck that was.. it looks like a necklace.. oh no..."

Everyone- "what.. what is it!

T/4- " sh** " I mumble to myself, I can't believe I didn't recognize her.. "Beatrice" I whispered to myself as I got up and ran after her.


	3. Chapter 3

**four/ tobias pov.**

* * *

i ran and ran until i was out of breath.. i checked her room the cafeteria roof everywhere in the school. I can't believe i didn't recognizer her "ahhh" i screamed i was so frustrated no wonder she was so mad. I promised i would never forget her and for the first year and a half after i left i couldn't stop thinking about her then i forgot about her more and more... like what she looked like and everything...

i remember everything now... "grrr" then i remember a place where she might be

"tris... are u here" i yelled over the waterfall and crashing waves it looked like it was about to rain hard.

" wh.. what do you want?" a voice said

i turned around and there she was her hair all messed up and cheeks tear stained and her throat was raspy and she was shaking a little.

"tris.." i started to walk towards her but she backed away

" don't come near me please.." tris said

i was hurt by this but i wouldn't blame her...

"tris im so sorry i didn't recognize you its just..." i said

"just what... u.. you promised _four_" she said practically spitting out my name.

" i know i promised.. I'm so sorry..." i said

"you know when you left i never had a single friend or anything for that matter. everyone thought i was small and weird and ugly. thats why my parents moved me here.." she said

"..." i couldn't think of anything to say

" and then i saw you and..." she choked on her own words

"you don't have to brave around me tris..." i told her

she kneeled down to the ground and cried while wrapping her arms around herself. i went over to her and wrapped an arm around her while using my other free hand to stroke her hair gently.

**tris pov.**

"... you don't have to be brave around me tris" he said

i kneeled to the ground and cried tobias came and hugged me while stroking my hair and i don't know why but i leaned back into him.

"tris im so sorry.. i missed you, I'm here now" t/4 said

'he is here.. i said to myself...

"i missed you" i said and i looked up into those deep blue eyes and he looked back into mine.

**fours pov.**

then i did the unexpected...

**tris pov.**

then before i knew it he kissed me..

it was soft at first when he pulled back but then he kissed me again HARD.

* * *

**hey you guys is that a better way to write people talking? sorry if i say u instead of you.. lol habits. so anyways I have the next few chapters planned out but if u have any ideas i would love to her them :) whoop whoop two chapters in one day lol. :)**


	4. apology

**Hey I just wanted to say sorry for all the grammar errors I promise the next chapter will be better I'm just getting the hang of this. :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**tris pov.**

He is kissing me and I'm kissing him. what is going on?

He pulled away but I didn't want him to I looked into his deep blue eyes.

"Tris I'm so sorry please forgive me and if you do... would you want to be my girlfriend?" He said

"It's okay. I overeacted and I'm sorry I should've told you who I was in the first place and yes... I would love to be your girlfriend:)" I said.

We were both smiling like idiots. I finally found him my Tobias.

**T/4 pov.**

My tris. My Beatrice is here with me an I'm never letting her go.

**Tris pov.**

we both got up and sat down on the rocks.

"So what should I call you?" I asked.

"Four in public and Tobias in private it's nice to here my name every once in a while." He said

"Okay.. so how did you get your nickname?" I asked

"My four tattoos on my back.. I got them my first day here in FBS (faction boarding school)" he stated

" what are your tattoos?" I asked

"Are you asking to undress me tris" he said smirking

"Only partially.." I said blushing.

In one swift motion he took his shirt off revealing his four tattoos one was the dauntless symbol, a tall building, a small box, and a gun.

"What do they represent?" I asked

" dauntless symbol because I'm dauntless, a tall building for my fear of heights, a small box because I'm claustrophobic, and a gun because I use to have dreams of shooting a woman and I'm afraid of that. I would have put Marcus because he is my biggest fear but that would mean I would have to explain my past" he said

I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding..

"Wow that's amazing" I said

He put his shirt back on an looked at me with his deep blue eyes an kissed me once more. He pulled away too soon for my liking...

"Tobias why do you like me.. I'm ugly, small, I look like a twelve year old and you are older than me" I said

"Well first of all your not pretty your stunning and second of all I'm only a year older than you and you are the bravest most strong willed person I know and your not like those other clingy stupid girls and you are the only one i can be honest with.." he said

I didn't say anything I just kissed him. After 30 minutes of talking and kissing we decided to go back to our rooms and get some sleep. We kissed goodbye and I walked into my room. Christina wasn't there.. she was probably with Will. I just shrugged put my pajamas and instantly fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. I couldn't wait to see Tobias! I can't believe he is here..my Tobias. Finally my life is going back to normal... partially.

I got dressed in a black t-shirt that hangs off my shoulders. And black jeans.

I went to the cafeteria to eat, Christina and Will weren't there. I sat down next to Tobias he kissed my cheek and wrapped his arm around me.

"So... are you guys like together now?" Zeke asked.

"Ya" Tobias said with a smile.

We all ate our breakfast and went to get up to leave but a guy grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing with _him" _ he said pointing to Tobias.

"He's my boyfriend" I stated.

"What the hell are doing with her?" He asked Tobias.

"Go away Peter no one wants you here." Tobias said

"Fine but seriously what do you see in her she is a pathetic little lovestruck twelve year old girl. He said

Tobias looked like he was about to punch him. I managed to yank my arm away from him went by Tobias`s side. He wrapped him arm around me.

"Peter just go." He said angrily

"Jeez.. fine but don't say I warned you little girl he is just gonna break your heart." He said finally walking away.

"Are you okay?" Tobias asked me.

"Ya I'm fine I just need to go on a walk by myself." I said

I didn't even hear his response I just left.

I started walking to I don't know where when a pair of hands covered my eyes and shove me on the ground. The person kicked my side's and punched my face repeatedly. I screamed but not much came out. I saw a figure running towards me.

"Four?" I croaked before everything went black.

I woke up in bedroom. It looked like Tobias`s room.

"T.. Tobias?" I whispered.

"Tris!" He exclaimed "how are you feeling?"

"Sore. Wh... what happened?" I said.

"Peter attacked you. You looked upset so I went to see if you were okay and then I said him attack you." He said

"Peter... where is he now?" I asked

"Infirmery" he said grinning

"Good." I said "can you help me get up?"

"Sure" he said while helping me. There was a sharp shooting pain in my stomach.

"Ah." I yelled.

"What hurts?" He asked.

I pointed to my stomach. "Can I see" he asked.

I nodded and lifted up my shirt and it was covered in bruises.

"We need to get you to the Infirmery." He said.

"No..no it's okay." I said.

"Tris.." He said.

"I can't show him that it hurt me." I said.

"O..Okay" he said.

"Thank you... for being there" I said.

"I'll always be here for you...I... I love you." He said

I stared at him in shock for a moment. How could anyone love me? Do I love him? Yes I do love him.

"I love you too." I said smiling.

He responded by kissing on me passionately.


	6. Chapter 5

**tris** pov.

* * *

I woke up in Tobias`s arms I looked up to see if he was was awake and he was just starring at me.

"How long have you been staring at me?" I asked slightly blushing.

"Not too long. Your just so beautiful when you sleep I couldn't help but stare." He said.

I blushed a deep chrimson red and looked down.."Do you really mean that?"

"Every single word" :) he said "remember when you were in seventh grade and I was in eight and you wanted to be a dancer and a gymnast."

"Ya..?" I said questionably

"Do you work on it... your dream?" He asked

"Ya after you left that's all I had to work for since no one wanted to be my friend" I said with a sigh.

"Oh really?.. well I'd like to see some on these fabulous moves of yours" he chuckled.

"Maybe sometime... what time is it?" I said

"Ten. Oh and Zeke just texted me everyone is playing candor or dauntless at his apartment since Its snowing outside and classes start tomorrow." He said

"Okay let's go then...wait! Did you say snow?" I said

"Ya why-" he said

"I LOVE THE SNOW!" I sounded like a little five year old but I didn't care "when the game is over can we go outside for like five minutes PLEASEEEEE!" I begged

"Sure" he chuckled

"Yay! Let's go to Zeke`s place." I said

We walked hand in hand to Zeke`s place and knocked on the door when we got there.

"Sup PANSYCAKE!" Uriah shouted when he opened the door.

"That's never gonna catch on" Zeke shouted from his room.

Everyone else was already there we all sat in a circle and uriah started.

"Umm... Four c or d?" He asked Tobias.

"Dare." He said confidently

"I dare you to tell us what happened in your room last night with you and Tris." He said smirking.

He looked at me for the okay and I nodded yes.

"Well I went to find tris and saw Peter beating her up and brought her to my place and we talk and fell asleep nothing more." He said

"Well that explains Tris`s limp and bad posture." He said.

Before anyone can ask us anything else Tobias asked me..

"Tris c or d?"

"Ummmm dauntless." I said

"When you are healed I dare you to show all of us your dance and gymnastics moves." He said smirking

"Fine..." I said hesitantly.

"You can dance?" Christina asked.

Ignoring the question. "Zeke c or d?"

"DAUNTLESS BABY" he yelled

"Okay... Umm" I was thinking of a dare when Tobias whispered something in my ear.

"Okay... Zeke I dare you to jump in the snow with only gym shorts on." I said

Cursing under his breath he did it and came back COVERED in snow. Every was in tears following on the floor laughing. He headed strait towards the bathroom and took a hot shower. Everyone started to leave when I remembered something.

"Can we go look at the snow now?" I whispered in Tobias`s ear.

"Of coarse" he said smiling

* * *

**Sorry that it's not a very long chapter but I just wanted to let you know that I have exams next week so it MIGHT not be till next thursday or friday till I update SOOOO SORRY xoxoxo **


	7. Chapter 6

**tobias's pov.**

Watching her play in the snow was like was a little child open there presents on christmas morning.

She just looked around and up at the sky trying to catch snow flakes on her tongue. She made a few odd looking snow angles and we both attempted to make a snowman but it turned out lopsided.

After awhile I just couldn't resist the sudden urge to do something :). I gathered up some snow in my hands and threw a snowball at her.

**tris's pov.**

I was looking around at the snow when all of a sudden something cold and wet hit the back of my neck.

"what the... HEY!" I said turning around to see a laughing Tobias.

I gathered up some snow and attempted to throw a snowball back but he dogged it and then started to run after me. I ran away screaming and laughing when all of a sudden a pair of strong arms wrapped me up and sound me around.

'PUT ME DOWN." I half screamed half laughed.

He put me down a bent down to make another snowball but before he could I jumped on his back and we both fell over with him ending up on top of me. We were both laughing and grinning from ear to ear.

I stared into his mysterious blue eyes and he into mine. He leaned in closer till our foreheads were touching and then our lips. The kiss was sweet and simple but filled with passion at the same time.

"GET A ROOM!" yelled Zeke who was standing there with Chris, Uriah Will, and Shauna.

I blushed while Tobias helped me up.

"We were coming to find you a we wanted to let you know that we are gonna watch Catching Fire and Frozen in Zeke's room.

"frozen? I LOVE THAT MOVIE. let it go let it go can't hold it back anymore.." I said giggling.

"Okay I take that as a yes.. come on Frozen girl lets go inside." Christina said.

Tobias and I walked inside hand in hand and sat on Zeke's couch cuddling up with a blanket. We watched Catching Fire first and I was the only one who friend and thankfully Tobias was the only one who noticed he just chuckled softly and pulled me closer to him.

Finally we started to watch frozen I was all out bawling in that movie and everyone just looked at me like I was crazy.

"WHAT!? Olaf no busy stay with me don't melt please ANNA KRISTOFF LOVES YOU! NOOOOO!" I screamed and cried.

Everyone started laughing and just continued to watch the end of the movie. When the movie was over everyone decided to watch another movie. We ended up watching the Perks of Being a Wallflower. By the end of the movie I was fast asleep in Tobias arms.

"AHHHH!" I woke up screaming and crying and i have t=no idea why either I didn' t have a bad dream. Did I?

"Tris!? Are you okay?!" Tobias asked me worriedly.

"Ya I'm..." Is all i could say before my arms and legs and eventually my whole body started twitching and shaking uncontrollably.

"TRIS! TRIS! SOMEONE CALL 911!" Tobias yelled.

I finally calmed down a bit I was still shaking a bit and I was sweating.

"shhh... Tris it's gonna be okay an ambulance is coming it's okay it's okay."

"T..." is all i I could say before I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up to a blinding light and muffled voices coming from outside. Tobias walked through the door a second later. He looked tired and he looked like he had been crying.

"oh.. Tris thank god your awake. DOCTOR!" he said

"Yes, yes what is it.. OH she's awake" the doctor said

She had start dark brown hair that went down to her shoulder and sort of an hour glass figure.

"wh...whats going on?" I asked

"Um.. would you like to explain." She said gesturing to Tobias.

" Tris.. you had a seizure. They did some blood work and a couple scans on you.. you.. you have cancer" he said trying not to choke on his words.

'What!? AGAIN? they said it was gone for good" I said basically shouting.

"Again?... wait what do you mean?" Tobias asked confused.

"I'll let you to be." the doctor said while leaving.

"A couple months after you left I was diagnose with cancer it wasn't bad but I started to have really bad seizures I had a couple a day. They found a tumor on my brain. They removed it and said i was cancer free but I guess not..." I said

"We will get through this together" he said

He gave me a soft kiss only forehead, cheek, nose, then my lips,

"you parents and brother are on a flight here right now." he said

I gave a weak smile. We just sat there for a few minutes before he broke the silence.

"I love you Beatrice Prior." He said.

"And I love you Tobias Eaton."

He was about to say something when Christina, Will, and Uriah burst through the door. Christina was crying and Will and Uriah had sad looks on there faces.

"Tris I know you probably don't want to hear this right now but your going to find out sooner or later." Chris said.

"what!?" i asked confused

"Your.. your.." Chris tried to say to started but then broke down crying.

"MY WHAT CHRISTINA." I screamed.

"I'm so sorry Tris" Uriah said.

"Can someone just tell me whats going on!?" I asked annoying and worried.

"Your family is dead.. there plane crashed." Will finally said,

What.

* * *

**Hey guys so sorry I haven't updated I had exams and it's been a crazy week and so ya. OH and by the way I'm not a cancer genius so I probably got some of that wrong. sorry for any grammar errors. I will try to update soon. YE xoxoxo**


	8. Chapter 7

**HEYY GUYS SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED I'VE JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY LATELY. :) **

* * *

tris's pov

* * *

what. NO! this can't be happening... why me. I started crying uncontrollably.

"I.. I have nobody left" my voice cracked and the tears came again.

"Can you guys give us a moment?" Tobias asked.

With that Christina, Uriah and Will left.

"Tobias... what am I going to do I have no family left my parents were only children, so I don't have any Aunts or Uncle's and my Grandparents are all gone..." tears came out but I didn't make a sound. Tobias took my hand and squeezed it tight.

"I'll be your family now." He said** (see what I did there (; )**

"I... Love you" I said my voice still shaky.

He pulled me into a passionate kiss and pulled away to soon for my liking.

" I love you so much Tris and I am never letting you go."

I was about to say something back when the doctor came in.

"Hey Tris how are you feeling on a scale of 1-10" the doctor asked.

"Um... about a.. uhh 7.. I don't know! I JUST FOUND OUT MY FAMILY IS DEAD AND CANCER IS COMING BACK HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL!" I yelled. I might have overreacted but I don't care. I just turned my head into Tobias shoulder and cried.

"Sorry, I think she just needs sometime." Tobias reassured the doctor.

"Yes, I understand. We're just gonna inject her with some medicine too calm her down." The doctor said.

How would she understand? Wait what?! I have to take more medicine! UGH! I just want to go home and- "OW!" I yelled a little to loud.

"Sorry I should have warned you when we were injecting the medicine." The doctor said.

I was about to say something but I forgot all of a sudden. "Tee Hee" I giggled.. wait why am I- "OOOO look at the pretty walls and-" I looked over at some handsome boy his name was.. TOBIAS! NO wait four.. thats an odd name "Your pretty too, *hiccup* I like your *hiccup* eyes.. AHHHH *hiccup*. " All of a sudden I got in the mood too...

"SPACE UNICORNS SOARING THROUGH STARS... HEARTS, STARS AND HORSESHOES, CLOVERS AND BALLOONS, HOURGLASSES RAINBOWS AND TASTY RED BALOOOOOONSSSSSSSSS" I said dragging out the sss 

"What the- why is she acting like a lunatic?" The four guys asked the doctor while staring at me weird with those beautiful eyes I could get lost in forever.

"HIIIIIII" I said to him while constantly poking him with my finger.. "TEE HEE" I giggled crossing my eyes.

He rolled his eyes and looked back at the doctor wait a minute..! "ERMERGERSH your rolled your eyes! Which means your rude and annoying like MEEEEE! THATS WHY YOU LIKE ME AND I LIKE YOU. waaaiiit I WANT CANDY dun dun dun dun dun I WANT CANDY leedle leedle lee." I sang

"Umm.. ya sorry about that it's called the peace serum made by the Amity incorporation." the doctor told four.. what a weird name.

" FOURRR FOUR FOOOUR FOUUUUUR FOUR FOUR FOUR FOUR FOUR FOUR FORRRRRR." I said poking him.

"what now tris..?" He asked a little annoy EH.

"HI, tehehehehheh" I said. " I WANT CANDY! I WANT CANDY! I WANT... to know why the **** Im singing this stupid song." What the heck has gotten into me?

"Oh THANKGOD!" tobias said.

" WHAT? WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED." I asked confuesed

"You were injected with the peace serum that was one of the side affects I think." Tobias said

"Um..? Okay? What exactly did I do? I asked a little worried.

"Oh nothing much.. but um I know why we like each other." he said grinning.

"whyyy..?" I asked worried

"oh you know cuz we're both mean." He said smirking.

I playfully punnched is arm suddenly remembering what happened. My face went bright red.

"Can I goo home know?" I asked

"Yes but you need to stay in bed and on your medication and come back tomorrow at 3:00 for a checkup." The doctor said giving me a wheel chair.

Tobias helped me into the wheelchair and pulled me outside the hospital

"thank god we are FREE!" I said.

"I love you" tobias whispered.

"i love you too" I whispered back.

"Lets go back to our rooms" he smiled


	9. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYSS! ENJOY!**

* * *

Tris's POV.

* * *

Tobias wheeled me back to his room so we could talk and be alone. He unlocked the door and wheeled me inside then picked me up onto is lap on the couch.

"Tobias..." I whispered slightly

"Yes" he answered

"What I'm I going to do.." I asked him.

"Well right now.. I really don't know but what we can do is take everything day by day." He said while stroking my hair

Tears started to swell up in my eyes and one by one little tear drops came out of my eyes even though I made no sound, tobias wiped them away one by one.

"I love you" I said to him

"To infinity and beyond" He said while placing a small box in my hands.

I stared at him for a moment then he motioned for me to open it. I opened the box and inside was a bracelet with an infinity sign on in that said to infinity and beyond. It was beautiful.. "Oh Tobias this is beautiful.." I told him at a loss for words. It was so perfect.

"I love you to Infinity and Beyond Beatrice Prior and I will never let you go even if you want me on the other side of the world away from you I will never leave you because I love you forever and always.. to Infinity and Beyond." He said

I didn't.. I couldn't say anything I didn't know what to say so.. I just kissed him. He kissed me back soft and gentle at first and then hard and passionate. We both finally pulled away for air.

"To infinity and beyond I will always love you Tobias Eaton." I told him.

He smiled and kissed me again after awhile he somehow ended up hovering over me with no... shirt?

"We should probably stop before we get carried away." Tobias said smirking

"Ya.." I said blushing. " Wana watch a movie?" I asked

"Sure, which one?" He asked.

"um... how about... Gravity?" I asked

"Sure" He said smiling

I snuggled up in Tobias chest when the movie started. The part in the movie came when the guy dies and they show a picture of his family. I was tearing up but managed to contain myself but when George Clooney floats away and dies (**sorry if that was a spooler for anyone but I was bawling my eyes out during the movie 3)** I lose it and start bawling while Tobias holds me tight and rocks me slightly back and forth.

"Shhh.. It's okay it's gonna be alright. I've got you, shh" Tobias said comforting me.

I don't know when but I eventually fall asleep on his lap. He adjusted himself so that he was laying down with one arm around me.

_All of a sudden I was in in a field and it was dark and raining. Then some crows started to attack me I scream and yelled for help but no one came to help me then all of a sudden everything was quite and I was somehow standing holding a gun at my family, I felt like I was being forced to do this but, I couldn't lose them again..I just couldn't do it but all of a sudden I heard screams and a gun being fire and realized I just killed them. I broke down and started crying 'WHYY" I screamed. I got up and realized that I was in a box? Water started to fill up the box I screamed and kicked the glass box then it cracked.. I kicked and kicked again then finally when the glass box was all the way full I tapped the glass and it broke open. I felt someone punch and kick me then out me in a bag I screamed and thrashed indie the bag. I was finally put on a chair. Someone chuckled..._

_"No one can save you now." The voice said._

_I felt a burning sensation only to find myself being burned alive I closed my eyes and cried. I screamed and opened my eyes to find I was hold onto a rock with unbelievable force while waves were crashing into me I couldn't breathe the water kept going into my mouth and nose. Finally I let go and sink to the bottom and then in the blink on an eye I was on a.. bed? Then Tobias came up to me and told me to take my shirt off I said no and the he growled at me and started being more assertive and asked me to take me shirt off I said no again and he forced my shirt off me and then I screamed._

I woke up with tear stained cheeks and I was sweating uncontrollably, Tobias woke up and stared at me wide eyed.

"Tris? TRIS!? Are you okay? what happened?" he asked worried

I just shook my head I didn't know how to explain what just happened.

Tobias was just about to say something when the phone rang.

"Hello?" tobias answered "Wait why?"..."Okay we 'll be right there" Tobias said wide eyed and worried,

"Who was that?" I asked

'that was your doctor she wants us at the hospital immediately" He said

"Why?" I asked

"Tris be brave" He said

"WHAT IS GOIGN ON PLEASE TELLL ME!" i asked worried

"Your Divergent."

* * *

**OOOOO cliffy... sorta? Hope you liked it REVEIW!**


End file.
